Mafia Community
, Ura; kanji lit. " ")Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 |manga debut = Chapter 71 (Mentioned) Chapter 73 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) (Mentioned) Episode 24 (2011) (Mentioned) |status = Active |classification = Criminal Organization |leader = Ten Dons (Uncertain status currently) |base of operations = Yorknew City Black Whale}} Mafia Community (マフィアン・コミュニティー, Mafian Komyunitī), also referred to only as Mafia (マフィア, Mafia)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 or Syndicate/'Community' (コミュニティー, Komyunitī),Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 is a collection of criminal organizations, groups, and individuals spread all over the world. Overview Hierarchy and Territories The Mafia seems to have a traditionalist structure in general, with a council of leaders (likely coming from powerful Mafia families) at the top and several families one level below (with the presence of families subordinate to others). The council of leaders are the Ten Dons, each of whom controls a territory in one of the six continents.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 * Ten Dons ** Shadow Beasts ** Bean ** Ritz Family *** Nostrade Family ** Zenji ** Kakin Mafia *** Xi-Yu Family *** Heil-Ly Family *** Cha-R Family *** Buor Family ** Rottfelli ** Trink After the events involving the Phantom Troupe and the Mafia in Yorknew, the Mafia power structure was remapped; which also allowed Kakin's Mafia to get exclusive rights to the New Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 377 Business The Mafia's business and interests range from illegal to legal. The bulk of it is composed of crimes and illegal operations, including: * commodity control in certain places; * human trafficking; * distribution of goods; * black market; * and smuggling. The legal part, as done by the Nostrade Family currently, includes: * personal security details; * and gambling in places where it is legal.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 Murder seems to be common in the Community, but as a way of doing business and not as a business in itself; thus why they contracted professional assassins to deal with the Phantom Troupe. Relations Yorknew City Government: The Mafia Community has a close-knit relationship with the mayor of Yorknew City as the community paid for the 60% of his Mayoral Election Campaign. So when events like the Underground Auction is held, the police work in conjunction with the community as the Chief of Police is the mayor's lapdog. This makes imposing traffic restrictions simple and works to the benefit of the community.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 Meteor City: In exchange for many of their indigenous people with no traceable records as personnel, the Mafia Community "throws away" gold and weapons in the city. This partnership, however, was potentially destroyed by the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 Kakin Empire: The 3 most powerful Mafia families of Kakin have direct links to the Royal Family and two of them are protective of the royalty and its interests. Also, no other Mafioso group but those originating from Kakin appear to be in the Black Whale. Mafia and Nen The higher-ups in the Mafia Community are no strangers to Nen as the Shadow Beasts, whose members are individually a bodyguard for each one of the Ten Dons, have Nen abilities. Light Nostrade is also aware of the existence of Nen,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 most likely because of his daughter's power and for having a large number of guards who are Nen users. Most common mobsters, however, seem to be ignorant about Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 Although it has been seen upheld specifically within Kakin's Mafia, the concept of "balance" is probably something appreciated and present in the whole Community. As Nen is considered a big threat, there are unspoken rules like hiding Nen and not proliferating it in order to maintain the status quo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 378Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 379 Onior Longbao, the boss of the Xi-Yu Family, is unaware of Nen, but knows that some of their younger members use weird powers.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 390 Members Plot Yorknew City arc The Nostrade Family bodyguards drive their boss Neon to Yorknew City so she can attend the Underground Auction. En route to the city, Neon composes fortunes with her Nen ability Lovely Ghostwriter to her clients. The fortunes catch Neon's head bodyguard Dalzollene's eye and at the Hotel Beitacle, he contacts and reports his findings to Neon's father. He informs him that four of his daughter's fortunes contained the presentiment of death on them. In light of this news, Neon is therefore forbidden to attend the Underground Auction and must be returned home immediately. With that all squared away, Dalzollene assigns different tasks pertaining to the Underground Auction to the bodyguards. He also discloses that the auction will be held at the Cemetery Building. Afterward, Neon catches wind of her being abstained from the Underground Auction and has a snit. By the time Neon calms down and falls into a slumber, her father cancels all of his plans and will head straight to the city. Dalzollene then gets in contact with Kurapika and Melody for a report on their side and everything is clear on their end. Tocino, Baise, and Ivlenkov all attend the Underground Auction as representatives of the Nostrade Family. At the start of the auction, Phantom Troupe members Feitan and Franklin enter the auction stage. From the stage podium, Feitan gives a succinct opening speech and sequentially, Franklin fires off a barrage of Nen bullets at the auction attendees. The bullets kill nearly all of the attendees with the exception of Baise and Ivlenkov who manage to escape. They are, however, killed by Shizuku with her Nen ability Blinky. She then cleans up the auction auditorium after Franklin was finished firing off his Nen bullet barrage. Immediately after the auction massacre, members of the Mafia Community surround and enter the building. Kurapika reports this news to Dalzollene, who orders him to follow them inside. Inside the building, the members of the Mafia are livid over the fact that the attendees and all of the items up for auction have vanished. Henceforth, a reward is then set by the Mafia Community for the culprits who robbed the auction. Enlightened by this news, Dalzollene proclaims to Kurapika that they'll capture the thieves and collect the reward. The perpetrators of the auction massacre, the Phantom Troupe, make their escape on a hot air balloon heading out of the city. Uvogin reports that they were unable to steal the auction items as the items were already gone. After being consulted by the leader Chrollo, Uvogin informs him that they tortured the auctioneer who had no clue where the items had gone. He claimed to his dying breath that someone entered the vault where the items were stored and then quickly exited. Sequentially the items vanished after that. It's then deduced that the Ten Dons will make a move and send out the Shadow Beasts. The Mafia Community soon locates the hot air balloon the Phantom Troupe are riding on that's heading towards the Gordeau Desert. The hot air balloon is shot down in the desert and the Mafia Community surrounds them is an enclosed area. Uvogin takes on all of the Mafia members and rampages through them until four of the Shadow Beasts arrive. Worm, Rabid Dog, Porcupine, and Leech surround Uvogin and attack Uvogin. However, even though they manage to immobilize Uvogin, they're all eliminated by him. Kurapika then takes the initiative with no care for his life to capture the immobilized UvoginHunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 and succeeds. The Nostrade bodyguards drive back to Yorknew City with the captured Uvogin. They are, however, briefly tailed by the Phantom Troupe, who are ambushed by the remaining Shadow BeastsHunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 and are dealt with. Taking this opportunity, the Nostrade bodyguards return to the hotel and interrogate Uvogin for information but this is proven to be futile. Later that night, Uvogin is rescued by his comrades and Dalzollene is killed in the process.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 78 He tries to go after the Nostrade bodyguards, however, they're nowhere to be found. In a fit of rage Uvogin proclaims he will not return to the Phantom Troupe until he's dealt with the "Chain Dude". Once all of the Nostrade bodyguards assembled they decide to report the recent events to their "real boss" Light Nostrade, who is Neon's father. They discuss the matter over with Neon who before she calls her father, needs to know who will explain the situation as Dalzollene's stand-in. The bodyguards vote Kurapika as the stand-in and thus takes the call. Light is briefed on the current events by his daughter, which is corroborated by Kurapika. When inquired on how to approach the situation from there on out, Kurapika suggests they escort Neon back home for her safety. Although reluctant as he wishes to humor his daughter's wishes, he complies with Kurapika's proposal. Light also informs Kurapika that he'll arrive in the city the following evening and that he is the new head bodyguard. Kurapika then informs Neon of her father's arrival and the restriction imposed on her. After garnishing enough attention and Leorio beating a tough guy in a wrestling match, they're invited to a "conditional auction". At the auction location, the announcer proclaims the theme of the auction will be, hide and seek. Flyers with most of the Phantom Troupe members' faces on them are passed out. It's announced that each person on that flyer is worth 200 million and that there's no deadline but a 50 million registration fee. Gon, Killua, and Leorio decide to enter the hunt in hopes to culminate enough money to purchase a copy of Greed Island at the Southernpiece Auction. Outside Killua comments on how even the Mafia is having trouble capturing them. He also notes that there were no prizes for the capture for the group only checks. Leorio deduces that the reason behind it is due to the fact that the Phantom Troupe had stolen the prizes already.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 80 Kurapika reveals his motives for capturing Uvogin in his Chain Jail, was based on how he performed against the Mafia Community and the Shadow Beasts.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Upon arriving in Yorknew City Light is brought up to date with current events. He thanks his employees and assigns Basho and Melody to watch over his daughter until she returns home. With Neon out of the picture, Light announces to his employees that the Underground Auction has been rescheduled for that very night and at its prior location. He also discloses that stolen items have yet to be retrieved and that nine of the Shadow Beasts have died and the tenth one Owl may have been captured. In retaliation to the actions of the Phantom Troupe, the Ten Dons have hired two members of the Zoldyck Family and a bunch of Freelance Assassins. Light also assigns Kurapika to join the team of assassins as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 Machi and Nobunaga stop at an undisclosed location and briefly discuss the possibility of them being pursued by the "Chain Dude". Nobunaga notes that the Mafia hasn't made a move against them as they would make an audacious announcement on how they managed to kill Uvogin. So he figures that the "Chain Dude" may have killed Uvogin and didn't report it to the Mafia.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 90 In Nobunaga's interrogation of Killua, the boy mentions that Gon and his reason for tailing them is that the Mafia put a huge bounty on their heads.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 After an arm-wrestling contest between Gon and Nobunaga at the Phantom Troupe hideout, the group discusses whether or not they should release the boys. One of the proposed cons is that they'll get in contact with their leader the "Chain Dude", however, Shalnark retorts that's impossible. This is because the "Chain Dude" is an associate with the Mafia, so he has their underground connections. Afterward, Shalnark passes around copies of the list of the Nostrade Family bodyguards. He then organizes several two-person grouped search parties for the people on the list and sets a curfew for 10 p.m. to return back to the base.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 Amid Neon's shopping spree at Lingon Airport, she absconds from her bodyguards and attendees. Also at that time, a certain person watches her from afar.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 94 Back in Yorknew City, a high ranking Mafiosi named Zenji holds a meeting with the assassins the Ten Dons have hired. The assassins consist of a group of six Freelance Assassins, Silva and Zeno of the Zoldyck Family, and Kurapika newly established head of the Nostrade Family. The meeting ultimately decides that everyone should work independently. Except for Silva and Zeno, the other assassins are handed a copy of the map of the building along with its floor plans. After the meeting, Zenji approaches Light and inquires how he's doing, the latter answers "not bad". This comment instigates disparaging remarks from Zenji and Light retorts by calling out on Zenji's jealousy. Triggered by the comment, Zenji socks Light in the face drawing blood. Kurapika pulls a knife against Zenji's throat, which causes the man to taunt the greenhorn to go ahead and try. Light, on the other hand, orders his subordinate to stop and Kurapika does so. Zenji then walks off in a perturbed manner. Light comments on how many men have come to resent his rise to power, because of their own incompetence. Furthermore, he states that the vital thing of this age is information and with his daughter's ability he plans to use it to climb further up the echelons. Therefore, he'd probably make more enemies in the process, he'll rely on Kurapika from there on out. Kurapika, of course, would be rewarded for his services, to which, he acquiesces. Riding through Yorknew City, Kurapika and Light hit a traffic stop, and Kurapika notices that the police allow them to easily pass through. Light divulges how the Mafia Community supported the Mayoral Election Campaign and how the Chief of Police is obsequious to the Mayor. At that moment, Melody contacts Kurapika and informs him that Neon has escaped. Kurapika has an inkling as to where she may have gone, so he has Basho and Melody return to the hotel. Light then inquires what the call was about and nearly loses it when he learns that his daughter has absconded from Basho and Melody. However, Kurapika reassures his boss that her destination is the same as theirs. So, Light puts out an alert to the community to be on the lookout for a young girl with distinct features he discloses. At that time, Neon is in a car with Chrollo who takes her to the Cemetary Building. A police officer reports to Light that he saw a young girl that matched his description in a taxi. Neon tried to pass through a roadblock but was unallowed due to not having a pass. In a state of panic, Light has an A.P.B. to all the cops in the city. Intervening, Kurapika uses his Dowsing Chain to search for Neon and locates her at the Cemetary building. So the two of them quickly head on over there. At the Cemetary Building, Chrollo has his fortune composed by Neon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 The two walk to the front entrance of the building and Chrollo furtively knocks out Neon. He then makes a scene that catches the eye of a high ranking Mafiosi Bean in the security room, who denies getting her an ambulance. However, Chrollo retorts that moving her could worsen her condition and that would incite the rage of her father Light Nostrade. Hearing this, Bean concedes as the Ten Dons favor the girl's fortunes. Later, Light and Kurapika arrive at the building and immediately head to room 501, where Neon is at. Checking the Hunter Website for information on the Nostrade bodyguards, Kurapika learns that it was updated with Baise and Basho's pictures. Hearing this news makes Light livid and proclaims that he'll kill the man who brought her here. Kurapika calms his employer down and reinforces the fact that they must transport Neon to safety. Furthermore, Melody and the group should be arriving soon and he predicts that the Underground Auction would be canceled due to the turmoil that is to come. Under Chrollo's orders, the Phantom Troupe massacres all of the Mafia Community and associates surrounding the Cemetary Building.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 97 Amid the massacre, Bean tries to get information on the turmoil and is left astounded how 2,000 armed men are being decimated out there. In a safe location, he tries to get in contact with the Ten Dons. Meanwhile, all of the attendees of the Underground Auction grow restless and agitated. This is due to the assassins in the building but also because they have to follow a precedent of relinquishing their weapons. They're immediately silenced by Zeno and Silva.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 The moment fight between Chrollo and the Zoldyck assassins is over. The Ten Dons make an announcement at an auditorium of the building. They reveal that the Phantom Troupe Leader has been disposed of and assures that the remainder will be taken out so they can enjoy the auction. Unbeknownst to the Mafia Community, the Ten Dons were assassinated by Illumi. He had help from his little brother Kalluto and his great-great-grandfather Maha. With the death of the Ten Dons, the assassination contract against Chrollo is voided. Also around that time, Neon is transported via ambulance out of the building to a hospital.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 The Underground Auction commences and the Solid-Gold Execution Sword plus the Celadon Porcelain Vase are auctioned off. Meanwhile, Kurapika asks a couple of Mafiosi for confirmation that the auction has started and they confirm it. They also detail how the leader of the Phantom Troupe is dead and the remaining members are being hunted. Zenji approaches him and confirms it and disparages Kurapika, in turn, Kurapika breaks Zenji's nose and remains unconvinced. Outside, an aghast Kurapika sees the corpse of the Phantom Leader and soon finds five more corpses. One of the members proclaims that they'll found out who their records and will go after their family and loved ones. Switching back to the Underground Auction, Kurapika bids on the Scarlet Eyes and gets in a bidding war with Zenji. This inflates the price of the Scarlet Eyes to 2.9 billion. Although perturbed by this, Light consoles himself and considers this only a minor set back. Since the Community gets a commission from this, so his prestige will rise too. This is all because he has his daughter and her ability with those in his grasp, he can pay off the debt and rise in power.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 The moment Neon wakes up she receives the Scarlet Eyes as a "present" from her father and she forgives him for his prior misdeeds. Light informs his subordinates of a job well done and discloses their final job is to procure the Sonne Limarch's Used Tissue. He also assigns Basho and Melody to another shopping trip before she returns home. The following day two Mafiosi goad a hacker to find any information on the Phantom Troupe, however, he concludes they're from Meteor City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 That afternoon, Melody contacts Kurapika to inform him that the Ten Dons have canceled the bounties on the Phantom Troupe. This is due to The Dons learning that the Troupe originated from Meteor City. Afterward, Kurapika gets in contact with the Mafia Community concerning the Underground Auction, however, the time is undecided. Leorio suggests that he bring up the fact that members of the Troupe are alive. Kurapika though dismisses as the Mafia does not want any more trouble with the Community. He is though still planning on going after the Phantom Troupe, without any help from the Mafia.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 107 Greed Island arc On September 6th at 2 p.m., Kurapika awakens from his coma. He learns from Melody, that the Underground Auctions were canceled until next year and Neon reluctantly complied. This was due to the fact that news of Squala's death had a horrifying effect on one of her attendees Eliza, so she decided to return home.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Due to the exorbitant price of 2.9 billion for the Scarlet Eyes and his daughter now incapable of fortune-telling. Light has succumbed to a mental breakdown; disconcerted and anxious as to what to do next. When Kurapika is inquired by his employer what to do for the month, his employee answers that he will handle everything. This agitates Light as he disparages Kurapika not having any prescience and demands that his daughter, be returned to normal.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 Dark Continent Expedition arc The Mafia Community is mentioned by the IPA Director as plausible suspects of the incident involving wrung-up bodies. This occurrence is perplexing as it should have occurred in the "outside world", however, it didn't. And the theory of the Mafia Community being the culprits to the incident is proven false, due to witness testimony.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 Mizaistom heads out in search of Kurapika to invite him to be a Zodiac. At his workplace, Linssen informs him that Kurapika is out, but Mizaistom says he will wait. After insisting on staying, three goons try to attack him but he restrains the men's movements with his Nen ability. He sits on the corner of the room and finally, Linssen tells him that Kurapika is in the basement, but Kurapika himself appears to them. Mizaistom asks Linssen if he's a Hunter and if that's his real occupation, assuming and suggesting they are criminals. Linssen clarifies what he is implying is wrong as they get 100% of their income through personal security details and gambling (both legal where they act), and also pay taxes. Succession Contest arc Three members of the Buor Family, are shown manning a roadblock to the entrance of the Central Dining Hall on Tier 5 of the Black Whale. While dealing with a couple of people who want to pass through, Phantom Troupe members, Phinks, Franklin, Nobunaga, and Feitan demand that they move. Unbeknownst to the Buor Family members, they act in an irascible manner and thus are handily dealt with by the Troupe members. Inside the cafeteria, they divulge their background and when asked to disclose the Kakin Empire's top three Mafia families. Nobunaga then asks how can someone make it to Tier 2, a member answers that it's impossible to transgress between tiers. So Franklin proposes that it's best to antagonize all three powers and asks whom the strongest is of the three. The Buor member answers that it's the Xi-Yu Family and becomes disconcerted when Franklin demands that they summon a member to them. It's disclosed that they cannot directly summon anyone from the Xi-Yu Family and that the next time they'll see them is Saturday. So Phinks orders the three members to write down the room numbers of people on Tier 5 that are taller than 190 cm (6′2″).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 371 Eight members of the Cha-R Family confront the Phantom Troupe members sitting at a table they reserved in the Central Dining Hall. Initially, the Troupe refuses to leave the table, however, the bald and bearded leader of the group convinces them to leave. Apparently the Troupe's actions during the Underground Auction remapped the power structure in the Mafia world and, because of this, the group was able to purchase tickets on the Black Whale so they owe them but don't want any trouble. As a bargaining chip, they offer to help with whatever problem they're having. The Phantom Troupe leader Chrollo discloses information on their target Hisoka. The Cha-R leader discloses how they can get to Tiers 4 and 3 through the Mafia's connections. Chrollo then inquires the leader how to gain passage onto 1 and the man retorts to not push his luck and leave. The Phantom Troupe leave and the leader inquires his subordinate Sun-bin about the Spiders. Sun-bin divulges that if the Spiders' goal is to get to Tier 1 they'll make it as they're a tough and intrepid group of individuals. It's also deduced that once they reach the top tier the entire power balance would collapse. In order to prevent such an outcome, the leader has Sun-bin contact their young leader about the situation. A conversation between Brocco the leader of Cha-R Family and Onior the leader of Xi-Yu Family discuss the problem regarding the Phantom Troupe. To solve their mutual problem with the Spiders they respectively summon their Underbosses Ken'i and Hinrigh to find Hisoka before the Spiders do. The two Underbosses resolutely obey the command and talk with their respective subordinates on gathering information about Hisoka. Though they both adamantly state that once he's found they'll take care of the rest. Meanwhile, the leader of Heil-Ly Family Morena bestows an ability to her 23 subordinates. The cause behind it is to annihilate everything just because. After giving the power to the Heil-Ly members she discloses the point system and sets them off. With the members gone, Morena cogitates over how unacceptable and saturated life is and how her scar has made her achieve a sense of balance. It's at that moment in time that Phinks, Feitan, and Nobunaga head to the warehouse in Tier 5 seeking to collect Nobunaga's sword and Feitan's umbrella. As they head to it, they discuss the top 3 Kakin Mafia families connections with Tiers 5 and 3. Arriving at the warehouse, they meet three workers there and one of them leads them deeper into the warehouse area until he turns a corner and disappears. Nobunaga notices the disappearance through his En and the moment they turn the corner to clarify, they hear something from behind them. The group turn back and see the man that lead them into the warehouse has died from a sloppy throat wound. Unbeknownst to the Spiders, they were being furtively being spied on by Heil-Ly member Luini. Later, Mizaistom interviews a woman who was the sole survivor of a massacre by a man with a crescent-shaped scar on his face. She recounts everything she can to Mizaistom and leaves the scene of the crime only, unbeknownst to the Zodiac that she was in cahoots with Luini. A flashback shows Luini and the woman whose name is Cashew talking with each other on how to disclose the murder scene. Back in the present, Cashew downplays Luini's Nen ability and figures she'll take her time in wishing for hers. Back at the warehouse, Phinks, Feitan, and Nobunaga discover the other two warehouse workers are missing and presumed to be dead as well. Nobunaga deduces what had occurred through conjecture and figures someone is playing with them. The Spiders then follow a trail of blood down a long narrow hallway to a locked iron door. At that moment, they're confronted by the Cha-R's Underboss Ken'i accompanied by several subordinates and he demands to know if they killed the warehouse workers. Back in the Central Dining Hall, Franklin sits alone at a table while eating a meal and is accompanied by the Cha-R's Consigliere Ittoku. He inquires Franklin his thoughts on two of his men being killed, to which the Spider answers they didn't do it unless they threw down a gauntlet. Ittoku then asks Franklin if their sole purpose to come on the ship was to simply hunt Hisoka. Franklin replies that they're bandits but they'll abstain from stealing until Hisoka is taken care of. He also reinforces the notion that if there's no gauntlet they won't pick it up. Ittoku understands and leaves Franklin to his meal. Back to Ken'i, he's informed by a subordinate about the situation at hand which exonerations the Spiders from any suspicion. However, Ken'i is notably livid over the fact that someone tried to create conflict with "crude trick". Phinks then notes that the assailant most likely tries to break into the room to meet the requisite conditions for a Nen teleportation ability. Ken'i's inner monologue cogitates over the fact of how dangerous the Spiders are and must be dealt with while proposing an alliance with the group. Ken'i shows Phinks, Feitan, and Nobunaga the Cha-R Family Office and shows them the footage of the assailant in the monitor room. The footage, however, does not capture the face of the assailant. While Ken'i orders one of his men to get a list of everyone who went to the warehouse, Nobunaga points out he may return to open a locked door. Curious as to know if Nobunaga wants to see what's inside the locked door, Nobunaga tells Ken'i he is but not for free. He barters if he brings back the killer's head would he be allowed to see inside, to which, he agrees. Ken'i then summons the supervisor Tsudonke who is ordered to show the Spiders the ropes. Tsudonke introduces himself and informs the group of the number of members including fringe candidates and about the meals. Internally though, Tsudonke is super psyched to meet his idols in person.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 380 While heading towards their office, Ken'i briefly updates Tajao, the Vice Boss, about the situation at hand involving Morena. In the office, he's introduced to the Phantom Troupe members that are helping them and is fully informed by them about the problem with the Heil-Ly Family. He's also disclosed to why the Spiders are helping them out with their hunt for Morena. The Kakin Mafia laws are then explained to the Spiders, who understand them, however, they insist on finding the location of Morena so they can deal with her. Ken'i and Tajao both agree that the Spiders are a risky bunch to be working with. Meanwhile, Brocco admires his animals, Onior enjoys his dinner, and 4th Prince Tserriednich is informed of Morena's actions and plans to personally deal with them.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 384 The 3rd Prince Zhang Lei visits Onior in his quarters to get advice from him on how to proceed with the Succession War and about the Guardian Spirit Beasts. Onior claims that he doesn't have a clue about Nen and his father used a strategy where he bided his time and struck when the iron was hot. So Zhang Lei takes his advice and leaves him, while Onior contacts his subordinate Hinrigh and gets updated on the Heil-Ly Family situation. He orders Hinrigh to find Hisoka so they can manipulate the Spiders and allows the Spiders to search Tier 4 as Hisoka was not there. Onior also allows Hinrigh access to Tier 3 and if he finds Morena, kill her. Hinrigh meets with his two subordinates Lynch and Zakuro to inform them about the search of Tier 3 for not only Hisoka but for any member of the Heil-Ly. They reach Tier 3 and the moment they do, two members of the Heil-Ly Family notice them and the female one heads off to inform the boss. Hinrigh follows the woman while Lynch and Zakuro question the man. As they do, another member of the group slices Zakuro's neck from behind and the other male member kicks Lynch to the ground. Meanwhile, Hinrigh follows the female member but not through the checkpoint as she's registered as a civilian, breaking the Kakin Mafia law. Back to Lynch and Zakuro, they both manage to incapacitate their opponents with their respective Nen abilities. With Lynch's Nen ability Body and Soul, she's able to abstract information regarding the Heil-Ly Family from her opponent. Hinrigh arrives with two Kakin soldiers and informs his subordinates that they're leaving because the members of the Heil-Ly Family are registered as "civilians". Since the members are registered as "civilians" then they're free of any blame. Because of their actions, the soldiers ban Hinrigh and his subordinates from ever entering Tier 3 again. So as a token of apology, Hinrigh hands the soldiers two wads of cash while touching their guns and promises that he and his subordinates won't return to Tier 3. The soldiers accept the money and as Hinrigh and his subordinates walk-off they gloat how they'll profit from taking bribes from all 3 Kakin Mafia families. The two soldiers then notice that the ends of their guns have transformed into snakes and the moment they open their mouths they fire off a spray of bullets. This was because of a Nen ability called Biohazard that Hinrigh used on the soldiers' guns. With the soldiers dead, the hunt for the Heil-Ly members and Hisoka on Tier 3 continues.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 Trivia * The Mafia Community is the Hunter × Hunter version of the real-life Mafia(s). Anime and Manga Differences * While in the manga the precise divisions of the Mafia territories are not revealed, in the 2011 anime adaptation the specific regions are color coded.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 43 (2011) References Navigation fr:Mafia Category:Group Category:Mafia community